


Déjà vu

by Golddude22



Series: Worlds [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: The world of Déjà vu is an entertainment world with an unnatural phenomenon making it unlike any other in the galaxy.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as star wars, but it could work in any space fandom.

In the outer-rim of the galaxy is a world unlike any other, due to an unnatural phenomenon caused by an ancient temple the events of the previous day are undone when the spire aligns with the sun.

Discovered by a group of explorers long ago, they sensed an opportunity when they were forced to make the approach to the world over a dozen times before they figured out what was happening.

Setting up a base of operations on the moon of the world they named Déjà vu, they began promoting the world as a place to experience the kinds of "fun" illegal in the rest of the galaxy. A place anyone can pay to experience their darkest desires, with no consequences. 

Fighting to the death in gladiatorial like arenas, "game" hunts where customers can be either the hunters or the hunted and for the weirdos experience what it's like to be eaten by the galaxies most dangerous predators.

And for those that prefer to observe, Déjà vu Inc "Employs" thousands of slaves for use in a variety of different events. From games of living chess, live targets on firing ranges, to races across monster infested lakes or fields, Déjà vu provides numerous ways for customers to enjoy themselves without "dying".

For those customers with credits to burn, Déjà vu Inc has a custom package which is tailored to fit their every need or fantasy nothing is to difficult or twisted for them.

So, come to Déjà vu, for the experience of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this world in your own stories.  
Just send me a link : )


End file.
